


My Daughter, My Hero

by Mistress_Kalamity



Series: My Heart's To Blame [5]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Epilepsy, Germany, M/M, Seizures, Service Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Kalamity/pseuds/Mistress_Kalamity
Summary: They're beautiful. After 5 years of marriage, The Listings adopt two beautiful Hawaiian daughters.





	

_She's beautiful._

After five years of marriage, The Listings decided to adopt two beautiful Hawaiian girls. Milo, age 14 and Sasha, age 7 months. With the release of Tokio Hotel's new album, Tom and Georg were able to get a short break before getting ready to do press conferences and tour preparation. Milo, from the moment they got her showed an interest in basketball and wanted to join her school's team. Her parents were all for it. They supported her dream to the fullest.

Georg told Milo about Tom's epilepsy and provided her with an abridged safety protocol in case Tom were to have a seizure in front of her. He didn't want for her to be ill-prepared for the inevitable. He knew it was bound to happen. His seizures are controlled not cured.

Georg chuckles to himself when he comes into the kitchen on Monday morning and is met with the beautiful sight of Tom feeding Sasha in her car seat and Milo scarfing down her third bowl of Cheerios. The girl did wake up at five in the morning, go for a run and did some cardio all before 7 am. He fluffs her hair as he walks pass and she smiles.

“Morning, pop.”

“Morning, sunshine. How's my beautiful girl doing?”

“Game tomorrow. I gotta be in top physical form,” Milo exclaims, her eyes the size of plates.

“Well, I'm sure you'll manage.”

He walks over to his husband, coaxing their daughter with a baby soft spoon with some kind of yellow mush on it.

“And what's this princess doing?”

“Trying bananas and I don't think she's enjoying it.”

“Hmm. Maybe you could try making her laugh and quickly put the spoon in her mouth.”

“It's not that easy Georg. So stubborn, if you were mine I'd compare you to Bill.”

The little baby coos and drool runs down her chin onto her giraffe onesie. Georg laughs as she kicks her chunky little legs and reaches out to Tom. He smiles and brings the spoon up again, she's eager to eat now. Dad's up and it's time to prove she's a big girl. She opens her little mouth around the mush. Tom is happy she's eating her bananas, most children hate the taste of banana at this age.

“That’s a good girl,” Tom smiles.

Georg crosses over to go grab a mug when he notices Tom's hands. They're trembling, twitching even. The brunette stands behind Tom and puts his hands over the younger male's. Tom looks up and and frowns.

“I am fine, Georg.”

“You are kinda not, at least not at this moment. Let me finish up, go take your medication. Go. Don't wanna put on a floor show for your children now, do you?”

Tom shakes his head and lets Georg take the spoon and glass jar. He knows he's right and wouldn't argue with him. Myoclonic jerks were the worse for him. They could last anywhere from three seconds to three hours. He takes the tablets out of the cabinet and Milo looks over her father's shoulder at the boxes of medication in the cabinet.

She's a little upset that her dad's sick but she knows he’s always looking out for her. She finishes her cereal and gets up.

“Well, I have to go, Liana is waiting for me outside.”

“Okay, I'll be picking you up after practice,” Tom calls after her.

Georg stops feeding Sasha and looks back at Tom.

“Are you sure you're okay to drive?”

“Georg, I'll be fine. Myoclonus is normal for me. I take my medication and it clears up.”

Georg turns back to the cooing baby and gives her the final spoonful of banana. She happily giggles when Georg puts down the obstruction in his hands and gently tickles her sides.

“Have you spoken with Bill about venues today?”

“I haven't actually,” Tom responds.

“We have to make sure there's enough room for the girls.”

“Mhmm,” Tom responds absently.

Georg stops tickling Sasha's feet to look at Tom. His vacant gaze, repeated swallowing and increased blink rate gave it away. He gets up stands behind him. Tom often teeters because his sense of balance had been thrown off. 

“Tom? Can you hear me?”

He shakes off the fog and looks at Georg.

“What happened?”

“You were taking your meds and checked out. Did you take them?” 

“No, they...they're in my hand.”

Georg nods and stands by while Tom swallows the tablets and chases it with water. Once he's sure that the guitarist is okay, he goes back to Sasha.

“I don't think you should drive.”

“Georg….don't. I'm fine. I took my medication and I will be better. Its 7:30, I'll be fine in 9 hours.”

Georg sighs and stops himself from saying anymore. He didn’t want to seem like he was worrying too much. Tom's had plenty of absences that didn't progress to anything larger. Nine hours is plenty time to cool off anyway. Georg picks up Sasha and takes her up to her room.

He changes her out of her onesie and puts her in pink leggings, a sparkly pink shirt and little pink booties. He carries the little baby downstairs and brings her to her swing. Tom's too preoccupied with his Macbook to notice Georg entering the room.

“So, what's the plan for today?” Georg asks.

“Skype call with Bill in half hour.”

“What about Gustav?”

“I’m sure they're together. I mean, they live together.”

Georg nods agreeingly and turns back to Sasha. She's entertained by the gentle swinging and the little butterflies hanging on the mobile above her head. She's content.  
Tom's responding to emails by the time Georg turns back to him. He's amazed by how much Tom's changed in the past five years. He's bulked up, grew a beard and keeps his hair predominantly in a man bun. Sure, Georg has changed some too. He cut his hair because little Sasha liked pulling on it. He remembered when they got Sasha. She was born and abandoned at the hospital. They adopted her after they got Milo, who was excited to be a big sister. There's an age gap but he's sure Milo will still be the best big sister she can be. 

“Anything planned for after our Skype call?”

“Yes. At three the tour manager wants to have a phone conference with you about budget. Uh, I pick up Milo at 6:30 and before that you have a meeting via Skype again with the venue owner for our show in NY.”

“What time?”

“5pm. You can put Sasha down for a nap and handle that while I pick up Milo.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

××××

Milo high fives all her teammates as she runs out of the gym to meet her father in the parking lot. After a good practice, she can't wait to get some food to replenish all the burned calories. Ah, the life of an athlete.

Tom's leaned up against his car, texting Georg for updates on the conditions of the house. Nothing has burned down yet. Milo runs up to her dad and gives him a hug.

“So, my star basketball player, what do you think dinner should be?”

“Can we look up a Hawaiian recipe? Maybe something cultural?”

“That we can do.”

She goes to the trunk to throw her bag in notices Tom hasn't moved.

“Daddy?”

He's fiddling with his car keys in his hands and he's uneasy on his feet. She drops both bags on the ground and walks over to him. With her now free hands, she starts to rub his forearm.

“Its okay, daddy. I'm right here.”

“Hmm. What?”

“Are you okay?”

“Y---yeah. I'm fine. Uh, why are your bags on the ground? I'll open the trunk.”

“Should I call pop?”

“N---no. I’m fine. Don't worry about it. Just a little check out. I'm fine. I mean, I drove here right.”

Milo is not entirely convinced but her school is 30 minutes from their house. As long as Tom's able to drive for thirty minutes, they'll be fine. She tosses her bags in the trunk, careful to grab her phone just in case. 

She hops into the passenger seat and buckles her seatbelt. They take off onto yjr road and she's feeling a bit better. They're roughly ten minutes into the car ride when Tom slams on the brakes.

“Daddy, are you alright?”

He leans back in the driver's seat and closes his eyes. Milo removes her own seatbelt and turns to her dad.

“Daddy, are you gonna have a seizure?”

Tom can't speak. She sees the twitching in his hands and feet. He smacks his lips and swallows, trying to accumulate fluids in his dry mouth. 

“Ca….geh…”

“Want me to call pop? Gotcha.”

She takes her dad's hand while she dials Georg's number. A slight panic courses through her when he doesn't answer. She tries two more times and nothing. She even resorted to calling the house phone. Still nothing.

“Pop isn't answering. Is there anything I can do?”

She sees that Tom's gaze has gone vacant. He's not there anymore, only epilepsy. Milo gets out of the car and goes to the driver side. She's got a lot of upper body strength for a 14 year old because of her athleticism. She unbuckles his seatbelt and gently pulls him out of the car. His weight's overwhelming at first but she uses her own force of gravity to get him on the ground safely.

“Its okay, daddy. Don't fight it, I'm right here.”

Horrible vocalizations crawl from the back of his throat and she turns him to his side to prevent him from choking. The teenager runs back to the car and pulls her basketball shorts from her bag.

“Sorry if they smell daddy,” she apologizes as she balls them up under his head. 

His body gets rigid and she moves her hands away from him for a second. She knows not to restrain him during his seizures. Not like she could, he's still bigger than her. Once the convulsions start, she tries her best to get him on his side. Its proving to be difficult because his hips are bucking off the ground and his arms are jerking against his chest. She looks down and sees the dark spot growing. She sees why her dad's ashamed of this. 

“Its okay, daddy I'm here.”

She counts the minutes and nearly jumps out of her skin when her phone rings.

“Hello?”

“Milo, what's wrong?”

“Daddy’s having a seizure.”

“Oh god! Where are you?”

“Uh, ten minutes from the school, Grove and...Denmark,” she clarifies.

“Okay, don't move. Stay with him, I'm on my way.”

“What about Sasha?”

“She is safe, Milo. Don't worry. I'm coming. Is he breathing?”

“A little. His lips are blue and pop...there's blood,” she whimpers.

“Where?”

“His mouth.”

“He bit the insides of his mouth. It's okay, that can happen. Is he on his side?”

“Yeah, I managed to pull him from the car before it started. To give him more space.”

“That’s my girl. I'm almost there. Just hold on.”

Georg hangs up as he runs the straight path to where his husband and daughter are. He should have convinced Tom to stay home. He knew this would happen. Myoclonus and an absence, a grand mal was inevitable. He jumps over a wall to take a shortcut and get there faster. Once he spots Tom's car, he runs over. Milo is crying but still focusing on keeping her dad safe.

“Milo, how long has it been?”

“Pop?! You're here.”

“How long?”

“Uh, ten minutes now. It won't stop.”

Georg kneels down and places his hands on Tom's convulsing form. He looks over at Milo, who's biting her nails off. A sign that she's nervous. Worried even.

“He is going to be okay. Just do me a favor. Go into the glove compartment and grab the syringe for me,” Georg instructs.

She does as he asks and doesn't really move after that. She's worried about her dad. He's always there for her and she hates seeing him like that. Soon, the convulsions stop and he's taking deep, guttural exhales. Saliva, mucus and blood flow from his mouth. He's still shaking slightly. From his daughter's understanding, he'll continue to do that for at least ten minutes. Once he's semi lucid, she watches her father ask him basic questions like what's his name and does he remember where he is. 

She is completely silent on the car ride home. Trying to help her dad's headache go away. She watches as Georg brings Tom up their room but she stays in the living room. She plays with her little sister to try and distract herself from what just happened.

“Milo? Dad’s awake and he wants to talk to you,” Georg says as he enters the living room.

She puts the baby down and hesitantly walks up the stairs to her parents’ room. She opens the door and sees her father sitting up in bed, smiling at a her nervously.

“Hey, daddy,” she mumbles.

“Sit down, Milo. I wanted to talk to you.”

She walks over to the bed and sits down not facing him.

“Sweetheart. I'm sorry that you had to witness that. I should've sent Georg or Mike or anyone to get you.”

“No, daddy it's okay.”

“Look at me, princess. Please.”

She turns to her dad, tears spilling down her cheeks. Tom opens his arms and she immediately nuzzles into them.

“I was so scared daddy. You weren’t breathing and I thought you were gonna die.”

“I know, sweetie. I know. It's hard for everyone to witness and I wish you could've been a little older before you had to see it for the first time. I only wanted to protect you from it,” Tom whimpers.

“Daddy, I'm just glad you're okay. I don't ever want to lose you. You're all I have left.”

“I know. I love you too, sweetheart. You know, you saved me today. I could've gotten seriously hurt if you didn't pull me from the car.”

“Did I daddy?”

“Yeah, you did. I'm proud of you.”

“Please don't do that to me again.”

“Can’t make any promises but I'll try to stay in one place when an aura hits.”

“Okay, daddy. I love you.”

“Love you too princess.”


End file.
